


Jared's Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [33]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason why Shannon always threw his baby brother a grand birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Birthday

Shannon watched as his baby brother blew out his candles. Even at the age of forty, Shannon would always think of Jared as his baby brother, and even though they were in a bar filled with friends and family with bouncers at all the doors, Shannon would always be the overprotective brother that Jared both loved and hated. He watched as his brother went from person to person, thanking them for coming and various other host things that needed to be done while he was settled on the couch, a cold drink in his hand.

                “Another big party Shan?” Tomo asked from his right, Vicki nestled into his side.

                Shannon smiled and shrugged, “Why not?”

                “I’m surprised he doesn’t yell at you for doing it.” Vicki commented, a small smile on her face.

                “Oh he does, afterwards, tells me not to do it again, the usual.” Shannon snorted.

                Tomo raised an eyebrow, “Then why do you?”

                Shannon smiled, “Well…”

                 _Shannon watched as Jared ran his finger along the edge of his one lone birthday present, of course, someone couldn’t tell that because it was wrapped in Christmas gift wrapping. The little boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, which made Shannon wince in disgust. With a soft knock, Shannon entered Jared’s bedroom and plopped down on the bed. “What’s up Baby Jay?”_

_Watered filled baby blue eyes peered up at him, “Nothing.”_

_“Right, and people cry for no reason.” Shannon answered with a smirk._

_Jared sighed and put his present aside, “I’m fine Shannon, just…I’m fine.”_

_“Jared, what’s wrong?”_

_“I hate my birthday.”_

_“Why?”_

_Jared frowned and played with the frayed edges of his jeans, “Because…everyone forgets about it.”_

_“Me and Mama don’t.”_

_“You two don’t, but everyone else thinks it just Christmas.” Jared muttered, “I’m not Jesus, or anything. I just want Christmas to be Christmas and my birthday to be my birthday.”_

_Shannon frowned, not completely understanding it, but decided that wrapping his brother up in his arms and comforting him was better than sitting there thinking._

“Since then, I always made a big deal of making sure that Christmas stayed Christmas, and Jay’s birthday was Jay’s birthday.” Finished Shannon, “Hence the party.”

                Tomo nodded, “I get it…I guess.”

                Vicki smiled, “I think it’s sweet.”

                “What is?” Jared asked, sitting down beside his brother.

                “Nothing,” Shannon responded, throwing an arm around Jared’s shoulders, “Happy 40th, Baby Jay.”

                Jared chuckled and looked up at his older brother, giving him a hug, “Thanks Shan-Shan.”


End file.
